Happy Birthday
by germanengineering
Summary: A simple one-shot between Edward and Bella. They are both human.


--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in this story.  
I appologize for any mistakes in this story.  
Please let me know what you think.

--------------------------------------------------

There was this small town on the west coast of the United States, nothing like sunny California, or excruciatingly hot Arizona, no, nothing like that. It was a rainy town, the most sunless town on the entire continent, but the people there didn't care. Rain suited them, and it never seemed to damper their mood, or breaks any plans because it was such a constant thing. What the world doesn't know though, is this small fragile girl, who lives in that small town has secretly captured the heart of a young man. The young man wasn't anything out of the ordinary, intelligent, and kept to a small group of friends, only his outer beauty caught the eyes of the girls at his school. Though, his beauty never seemed to be enough to catch, i her /i attention.

She never cared what people thought about her, her mother had always taught her better than to care. She couldn't help the insecurities that seemed to envelope her whole when she was around him, though. She'd always watch him secretly from the corner of her eye, never letting him in on her secret, though her mother had once said that her eyes spoke what she was feeling, but she didn't quite know what they were speaking when she was around him. She knew that he was the only reason she ever went to school, it would have been easier for her to just get home-schooled by her newly unemployed mother, but those beautiful green eyes had that strongest effect on her, and kept her from doing so.

It was her birthday that day and no one knew or remembered. Her mother was always forgetful, and her father always worked late, so it never bothered her, that not one person would wish her 'happy birthday'. It should have bothered her. Any reasonable teenager wanted to have a huge party just for that one day of the year, when they were born. It probably would have bothered them even more, if that birthday happened to be the 18th year they were alive. But no, not her, she only cared for others, and never minded that no one cared for her. She did set herself up for a big surprise though; one person did manage to remember her 18th birthday. And one person did manage to buy her a present. And one person did i care /i about her, so much even, that no one else had to.

It happened during lunch hour as she sat quietly in the back, rereading her favorite book, i Wuthering Heights /i , while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with slices of cucumber. She was extremely obvious to the world that lunch hour, as she sat quietly, allowing herself to be encased into a new world, or, an old one rather. He sat next to her and watched her for a moment, before placing a present in between her and the book. "Happy birthday," he muttered with the smallest smile on his face. She looked up quickly and blushed and deep scarlet as she saw her prince charming in front of her, the only person who had managed to remember her birthday.

As she opened the small box, she couldn't help but feel ecstatic that someone so handsome would bother to buy her a gift. Was she really as special as her mother said? Or was this a case of pity? She refused to think about what the point was, except for the fact that it was a birthday present, the first one she had received in years at that. When she had finished taking the wrapper off the box, she carefully placed her hand on the black lid, and it was then that he noticed how incredibly pale she was. Her skin looked almost transparent against the small black box, and to him it made her even more attractive. He quickly looked up, though, waiting to see her face as the lid popped open and her present was revealed. She smiled widely and stared into his gorgeous eyes, "Is this really for me?"

Nodding he grabbed it out of the box and opened up the clasp, putting it on her wrist. He had given her a charm bracelet that he inherited from his grandmothers will when she died the year before. He had always thought it was such a silly thing to give a boy, until he realized that it matched her perfectly. Small charms covered every link on the bracelet, but the newest one seemed to stand out more. It was a small sapphire jewel that had taken on the shape of a snow flake, and he thought it couldn't fit her more perfect. He always felt that she was one of a kind, like every snow flake that falls from the sky, and he always thought she was the most beautiful thing ever.

"The snowflake, it represents how I see you. Beautiful, you hold a beauty so pure and glorious, that no one will ever be able to compare. Delicate, you look so small, so thin, and so incredibly fragile that it makes me want to catch you and keep you safe, forever. Unique, you are the most extraordinary person I have ever met in my life, and you are the most unique person I have ever met. With your beauty, intelligence, and overall ability to catch my heart, no one will i ever /i be able to make me feel like you do." He smiled for a moment before he leaned over and pressed his lips against her cheek that felt like she had been sitting in the sun for hours.

"Your face is so warm, so soft." He murmured into her skin before he pulled away and watched her carefully.

"Thank you, very much for this gift, you have no idea how much it means to me." She stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath; his skin was so fragrant, so amazingly mouth-watering.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He questioned, so afraid of the answer to come. She couldn't speak, though, her lips glued shut, but her mind screaming the answer. She decided to smile and nod her head before he took it as a 'no'. And as they talked about anything at all, they realized that they had already talked before, many times actually, without doing it in person. He was Prince Charming, and she was Cinderella, in the local chat room they both used. They laughed at the irony of it, and thought to themselves as they flirted in the library. How could they have not known that they were in love until years later? How could they have known that they always knew each other? But the question that's most concerning, is how could fate take so long to bring them together? They never knew the answers to the questions, but one thing they did know was that they were young and so hopelessly in love.


End file.
